


no watermelon sugar just high

by 404ISMISSING



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1960 era, ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston Live, M/M, No Smut, Revenge, Revenge on Ex, credits to my sister ig, dont ask about the title, purly, the jally comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: it's never easy to let go of your ex, especially for these two.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston implied, Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 10





	no watermelon sugar just high

Heartbreak was bullshit, but it was something everyone went through it, as much as it hurt. For Ponyboy Curtis it felt like shit to drive through heartbreak down again. He had visited before, earlier this month and about two years ago, but it this time it was harder than before for some reason. He thought it'd just be a speedy drive but for some reason his car had broken down. He had dated Cherry Valance a year after everything had happen, Dally wasnt too happy since it made Johnny upset, of course no one but Dally had known that. But about an hour ago Cherry had sent Ponyboy a lengthy paragraph stating their relationship was over, but why remained a mystery. They were perfectly happy and in a healthy relationship, the same question filled his mind, occupying it with loud noise only he could hear. Why? 

But it all seemed to cut off when his phone went off again, a familiar ghost on top of a yellow background had made it turn on, the words "Cherry posted on her story!" Next to it, Ponyboy turned it off and rolled over, trying to ignore it but his mind was taking over, telling him to open it, telling him he wanted to. He tried to shut them up but gave in eventually. opening the story he quickly recognized where she was, the same drive-in where they had met. "the drive in where everything happened," He mumbled quietly to himself. He hadn't been there in a year, which had been how long since it had all went down. but without thinking he got up, throwing on a jacket and leaving the empty house. Darry and Sodapop had work, and he had taken a day off from school, it was almost winter break too. 

He made it to the drive in quickly, he wanted to know why. Why did she do it? Was following your ex healthy? No, not at all. Ponyboy scoffed at himself, "what in gods name am i doing, stalking cherry?" he went to turn and go back until his mind became full of noise again, "no.." He mumbled, he hesitated a bit, "no, im not here to stalk her, i just came to see a movie..." he mumbled to himself, getting out some money to pay, "yeah a movie to get my mind off things," He went up to the poor person in the booth handing out tickets. after he payed he sat down, two rows in the back of her. 

Cherry seemed to have not paid attention to the movie since she didnt laugh when others did or gasp and mumble when the crowd had, same could be said for Ponyboy though. He was too focused on Cherry, trying to see what was up with her. Until she had stood up and left, Ponyboy waited for her to at least exit the building before he had too, nobody paid too much mind to him though, too entranced by the film that was currently playing. He had followed her all the way to an unfamiliar park, nobody passed by the park where Bob had been killed now, he was behind a bush like your stereotypical stalking film or book. 

That's when he saw someone else coming, a soc as well, looked about a year older than him. then someone bumped into him and in a hush tone he heard someone call out his name, "pony??" He turned to be literally face to face with Curly Shepard. His brothers weren't too fond of him hanging out with Curly Shepard since he was in and out of reformatory school and jail. But the two got along quite well, even after that painful game of chicken, "jesus fuck curly you scared the shit outta me, what the hell are you doing here??" Ponyboy asked, in a whisper thought to avoid getting caught. "could ask you the same thing baby Curtis," Then they both faced forward and Curly pointed at Cherry, "that's your girl!" He whispered, looking at her and the soc share a hug and a kiss. Guess he figured out why.  
"yea, who's that, ya boy-toy?" Pony joked, despite being hurt, pointing at the full-of-himself-soc. Curly shook his head, "Nah, Angela's. Pendejo stood her up and broke up with her last night." He scoffed. The two soc's walking away from them. "You know spanish?"  
"I am spanish idiot,"  
"spanish isnt a race, Curly." Pony sighed, Curly wasn't exactly an A+ student. 

"What're you doing here, Curly?" He sighed again.  
"Well I came to jump this idiot for dumping my sister but i guess now he needs more than that, you killed a soc once didn'tcha curtis?" Curly explained, glaring at the soc's, "But that brought me a question, why are YOU here?" he asked before Pony could tell him to shut up about the soc part.  
"Cherry broke up with me literally an hour ago, or two now i guess. i wanted to know why but i guess now i do," He sighed, frowning and going to stand up, until Curly tugged him down, "Don't you want revenge??" He asked  
"what?? no, not at all!" Pony said, shaking his head. That alerted the two soc's up ahead.

"Ponyboy! What are you- Are you stalking me?!" The red headed girl, automatically accused. Ponyboy shook his head and went to apologize or defend himself until Curly stood up, using him for support. "No, jeez just cause you have money doesnt mean the world revolves around you!" Curly scoffed, picking leaves out of his hair.  
"And you are?" Cherry asked, raising a brow in question.  
"Me?! You could say im baby Curtis bodyguard, im Curly Shepard." Curly scoffed, putting an arm around Ponyboy. "and y o u are?" He asked, mimicking Cherry.  
"Ponyboy's mentioned you before, Im Cherry Valance, me and Ponyboy used to be together." She said, acting a bit too cocky for Curly liking.  
"Oddly enough Pony here hasnt mentioned you once, so dont think too high of yourself, but im honored you think sooo highly of me Pony," Curly said, turning them both around and walking away.

"thanks," Pony muttered, not too happy with what had just went down. Why was Cherry so quick to assume? Well yeah she was right but, um ouch?? "So how does that revenge sound no baby Curtis??" Curly asked, taking his arm off, walking in front of him and turning around so he could walk backwards and see Ponyboy, "Sounds nice," 


End file.
